White Lace, Black Leather
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Nene screamed, Linna gasped, Sylia frowned, and the whole restaurant just stared...' Humorous followup fic to ‘Ren Jian’- Priss/Leon pairing


_**AN**. I actually wrote this ages ago but I fixed it up a bit and I'm going to make it into a chapter fic- should be fun!! Lots of Love, Rissy-chan!_**  
**

**White Lace, Black Leather  
Prologue**

"'_Just thinking about them drives me mad!!'_ Isn't that what you told me about the Knight Sabers once?" asked a beaming Daley Wong, as he glanced between his two friends, hands clasped happily on the table before him. "What about Priss, huh? Does thinking about _her_ still drive you mad, Leon-chan? Or does it make you… _hot_?"

Priss smirked from behind her upright menu, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing at the great expense of her fiancée.

"Shut the hell up, Wong," Leon muttered irritably.

Needless to say, Daley ignored him. He then turned to Priss. "And you, Prissy-chan," he directed at her, causing her to frown deeply and lower her menu a little to glare at him. "-Told Leon-chan, here:_'You rank lower than a bug. I have no intentions of ever being your friend.'_" His eyes sparkled as he beamed at them both. "And now you're getting married!!"

Priss twitched a little at the looks their table was getting from the people around them and glared even harder at Daley for it. "If you think being married to this loser will soften me one little bit, you've got another think coming!" she snapped indignantly.

"Haha! I wouldn't dream of it, Prissy!" Daley replied, absolutely unfazed as he raised his glass to the couple. "Here's to you guys: To Priscilla Asagiri, the ever-so intimidating-"

Priss seemed happy with her title.

"-And to her beloved, Leon McNichol… the Dork."

She was happy with Leon's too- even if he wasn't.

"Thanks a lot, Wong!" Leon huffed, but nobody paid him any attention- half because he was being an idiot, and half because Nene had just made a grand entrance with Linna and Sylia at the other end of the restaurant.

Priss waved vaguely in their direction and they dashed over, smiling pleasantly as they greeted the trio.

"I know something you don't know!" Daley immediately began singing as they neared, but he was ignored too.

"So guys, what'd you wanna tell us?" asked Nene, practically bouncing into her seat and giggling in anticipation.

Priss put down the menu she'd been hiding behind and looked at her three friends calculatingly.

Nene was sitting on the edge of her seat, gripping the tablecloth excitedly. She judged, silently, that the moment she told her about the engagement, she would give it a tug and send the drinks flying everywhere.

Linna was looking slightly nervous and chewing her lip as though she were afraid that she was about to be told that one of them had a terminal illness and six weeks to live. She judged that the worst she had to fear from Linna was a loud, high-pitched squeal and a very, very tight hug.

Sylia returned her calculating gaze with one of her own. She knew that her old friend was, at that moment, trying to figure out the nature of whatever it was that she was about to be told, so that she could be prepared to act accordingly.

Taking a deep breath, Priss glanced at Leon, who was watching her, the corners of his lips curled upwards slightly, then at Daley, who was bouncing up and down in his seat and still humming 'I know something you don't know' with a giant grin on his face.

"Let go of the tablecloth, Nene," she said eventually.

Nene looked confused, but obliged.

She wondered how exactly to say it to them. They hadn't even _had_ to tell Daley- he practically checked for a ring every time he saw Priss and Leon together and so, of course, he immediately knew… Still, she took another deep breath (only serving to make Linna more nervous, Sylia slightly agitated and Nene grip the tablecloth again) before slowly sliding her left hand out across the table and holding her drink in place with the other.

Nene screamed, Linna gasped, Sylia frowned, and the whole restaurant stared.

"Oh my God!! This is so cool!!" Nene squealed happily.

"When did this happen?" asked Linna, wide-eyed.

Sylia didn't say anything, but Priss didn't expect her to anyway.

"It was just last night," she said, drawing her hand back as a thin trail of Nene's drool dripped dangerously close to the ring Leon had given her.

"I had no idea how serious you both were about each other," Sylia managed to say eventually.

"We're in love," said Leon, grinning widely and placing a large brown hand over her thigh, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Priss just nodded as she silently resituated his hand to rest at her knee instead.

"Then I'm very happy for you both," said Sylia, actually seeming to mean it all of a sudden. "And I look forward to the many hours we'll get to spend shopping for your dress together in the very near future!"

Priss paled at the thought but nobody noticed. Nene began crying joyfully and Linna gave her a hug, very close to tears herself.

"Should we order our meals now?" asked Daley and the others agreed happily.

From here, the evening passed without any great catastrophe and Priss was forced to acknowledge that it had actually gone rather well. The first wave was over and she was desperately glad for it, though still she knew that if she could just survive until the wedding, she would be a very lucky woman…


End file.
